Crush
by edger230
Summary: Po has always had a crush on Tigress and he has finally decided to drop it. Unfortunately all it has done is grow stronger until one night, he stresses out too much. Song is Crush by David Archuleta.


Po sat on his bed wide awake at nearly two in the morning about ready to start banging his head against the wall. He was currently contemplating his friendship with Tigress. He knew they were friends, maybe even best friends, but something was driving him nuts.

He had always had a crush on Tigress ever since he was a cub. When he came to the Jade Palace, at first Tigress seemed to hate him, but he still had a crush on her even then. How could he not? Even when he was a kid, he had known the stories of Tigress being a so called monster, but even after he met her, it was still impossible for him to see or understand why she was known as a monster as a child or ever.

Then came the battle of Lord Shen. That was a battle that changed his life. He had finally become Tigress' friend but his crush on her still existed. After the small sparring session they had, the second she hugged him he felt a flicker of hope as his heart pounded. Could it be that she felt the same way? Unfortunately, she claimed she couldn't watch her 'friend' be killed. That was all she thought of him. A _friend. _After she and the others went off to beat Shen leaving him behind, Tigress' words still echoed in Po's mind; _I can't watch my friend be killed… I can't watch my friend be killed…_

Po soon after returning home from the battle decided that he would drop all his feelings for Tigress and just continue the friendship they had. Nothing stronger. But it was much more complicated than that. It had been four months since the defeat of Lord Shen and all his crush on her had done was grow stronger.

He sat here now on his bed going berserk. Finally he decided he needed to get his stress out and walked as quietly as he could to the Training Hall where the equipment was waiting for him. He walked over to the punching bag he used when he first came to the Jade Palace. He punched it so hard it crashed through the wall with a loud crack.

He was still infuriated so he went to the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. After managing to find his balance on the spinning serpent logs he gave one of the clubs a hard punch. An instant pain jolted in his hand and up his arm as soon as his fist made contact with the spiky club. Po saw his knuckles begin to bleed, but he didn't care. The next club that came swinging his way got an even harder punch. To Po's shock, it shattered into many pieces.

Po finally jumped off of the spinning serpent logs and fell to his knees. After he caught his breath and calmed down he looked at his hands. They were bruised and bleeding. He put them down and then recalled a song that described how he felt and began to sing.

_I __walked to my room that night_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much_

_just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

Po looked at his hands again. They were still bleeding so he slowly got up and grabbed the first aid kit that was hanging on the wall. He took out the gauze and carefully wrapped it around his hands. He then fell to his knees again and continued to sing his song.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? _

_Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've got to take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
><em> 

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

Po sighed and slowly rose to his feet. He was about to start walking back towards the barracks, but suddenly noticed that someone had been watching him. She stood there with a slightly sympathetic look on her face.

Tigress.

There was a dead silence for a moment or two until Po found the courage to speak up. "How much did you see and/or hear?" he asked.

"I heard you walk down the hallway and decided to follow you to see what you were doing. I got here right after the loud cracking sound coming from the wall and I saw everything from there." Tigress replied. Before Po could say anything, Tigress continued to speak.

"I don't think you just have a simple crush. Judging by the damage around here, I'd say you're in love." she said while looking around at the damage to the wall and clubs.

Po sighed and after mentally preparing himself, he said, "I'm too scared to tell her how I feel for her. Right now, she's just my friend and if she doesn't feel the same way, I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that… I'm just so confused."

He looked down at his feet the same way he did after he was told to evacuate the valley due to Tai Lung. He suddenly felt something on his shoulder. He looked up and noticed Tigress' hand on his shoulder.

"Po, I know you don't want to jeopardize your friendship with her, but you can't keep stressing out like this. If you want to tell her you love her this badly, you should just tell her. Besides, I don't think the Training Hall will last very long if you keep stressing out." Tigress said with a slight smile.

Po gave a slight smile as well as also trying to hide his shock since he had no idea Tigress knew how to deal with this kind of situation. "So, I just have to tell her I love her?" he asked. Tigress nodded.

Po took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Tigress… I love you but if you don't feel the same way I just hope we can still continue our friendship." he said more to his feet than to her.

For a moment, Tigress felt as if time had completely stopped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It took her a few moments to come to her senses but when she did she gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around Po the same way as she did in Gongmen jail.

"I love you too Po." Tigress said. Po felt his heart lighten as he returned the hug. They pulled apart after a long time and for a moment, they just looked deeply into each other's eyes. Finally, Po pulled his lover into a kiss which she quickly returned. Tigress pulled him as close to her as she could. The kiss grew deeper as Tigress inserted her tongue as well as Po did. The two felt so warm and they only pulled apart when they desperately needed air.

The two after a while headed back towards their rooms. It was almost dawn and it would be time to get up soon. The two shared one last kiss and parted ways. Po now knew that his crush was love.

The End


End file.
